Truth Comes Out
by KinTsuchi152
Summary: Aliza,an original vampire. The youngest.Also known as Bella, strange thing have been happening to Mystic Falls.
1. The beginning

Vampire Diaries crossover with Twilight

Chapter 1

for my New Story

Aliza 's P.o.V

Hmm...  
>What a bunch of fools. The biggest fool of all is that Edward Cullen.<br>I thought I would've been caught. The so called Cullen Clan, wasn't that great. They don't even know about the origin of they vampire.  
>The Original Family. Nothing about it. They left and I couldn't be any happier. I don't have to pretend to be a human. My real name Aliza.<br>I am an Original. I originally had eight siblings .Elijah, Niklaus,Rebekah,Finn,Isaac, Henrick, and me Aliza.  
>We left Europe before Elijah was born. The only child they had died there of unknown illness,that plagued the village, killing many.<br>My mother best friend Ayanna told her about a new land were the the residence experienced good health,speed and good strength, then they set sail. We lived with werewolves peacefully. In till ...  
>Flashback<p>

''Comin Aliza ,Henrick, are brothers are fighting again," said are elder sister Rebekah. Elijah and Niklaus always fought the swords.  
>Niklaus at the end always got into an argument with father. He meant well . We watch father yell at Niklaus, put sword near his throat and tell him he was " A weak and stupid boy, " That its miracle he's still alive" father always did this. Were all scared of him. We all fear him. Later that day Henrick and Niklaus sneaked out to watch the men turn.<p>

Then it happened, how it began. At sunrise, Klaus came back, blood all over him and Henrick. He was carrying Henrick. My mother begged Ayanna to save him. It was too late.  
>Next thing you know we were offered wine laced with blood. Then stabbed through the heart. Father wasn't gentle about it. When everyone woke up, are father gave us blood. And that's how it started.<p>

The species of the vampire started

End of Flashback

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone.

_Unknown number _

_000-555-4689_

" Hello, who is this," I said with the curiosity in my voice.  
><em>" Well, well, Aliza haven't heard you're voice in a while.<em>" the voice hissed at me.  
>It can't be, I haven't seen him in centuries.<p> 


	2. The reason

Chapter 2

Aliza's P.o.V

"Niklaus," I said.

Niklaus,rarely called me, he only calls me when he needs something. That's the only reason I'm not in a coffin yet.

_" You do remember me Liz,'' _he said. " Of course Nik, how can I forget my older brother," I can never forget Klaus. Always lusting for he has it. He's a hybrid most powerful I don't know why he needs me.  
><em>" That's my little sister"<em> he said in his voice, mocking me. _Hmpphhh_... always beats around the bush.  
>"Niklaus, what do you want," I said. My voice filled with with venom.<br>_" Why do you always assume, I want something."_ He asked pretending to be so innocent . It makes me sick. " Cause I'm your little sister, you can't hide anything from me," He can never lie to me. I can always tell. _"Well you never did beat around the bush, I need you to go back to Mystic Falls,"_ he said ,so calmly like it was nothing.  
>" Are, you insane?'' of course he was " Don't over react Aliza," Over react, yeah right . I haven't been in Mystic Falls in centuries. And for a very good reason ...<br>Flashback

"Katerina, how could you,"  
>''Why not?" she looked at me with that devilish glare<p>

"It's been over 300 years Katerina"  
>End of Flashback<p>

_"Come on sis, can't you do this for me,"_ why know? He's asking me to give up my pride. And go to Mystic Falls. Klaus, why the hell would I ever go back to that place I yelled at him. I swore that I'd never go back...  
><em>" Come on Aliza, all you have to do is keep watch on the doppelganger, and make sure she's alive."<em> so he want's me be a babysitter.  
>" You want me to babysit the doppelganger, can't the Ripper help you,"<br>or as he know goes by Stefan know.  
>"<em> I already have the Ripper's help but I need an extra help with this, I have Rebekah there but I need you're ability to help me keep an eye in Mystic Falls, you always know when something goes wrong,"<em> True I do always know, it's a gift and a curse sometimes. As many of my other siblings have other enhancement. When we were turned they were high ted.

"What's in it for me Klaus," if I was going to go Mystic Falls _" You'll finally get your revenge that you crave, Aliza."_

hmm...  
>" Fine, but only in till I get my revenge," only in till I drive a stake into a heart.<p>

_"Well of course Aliza,"_

And he hung up.

Never thought I would ever go back to Mystic Falls ever again. Looks like I have to get packing.

Authors Note

So here's a little sneak peek at the next chapter

" So Damon Salvatore, "

I looked at him leather jacket. Midnight black hair, and icy blue eyes.

"And you must be the doppelganger, Elena right,"

Elena, such a resembles to Katerina and Cholena...

The dark brown hair, bright brown she has the innocent feel.

"Who are you?''

End of sneak peek


	3. The meeting

Chapter 3

Alice's Vision

_"Rebekah,Elena,ripper,other Salvatore brother,"_ it was Bella and who's house is she in. She's talking in an a British accent.

_"Who are you?"_ it was a sweet kind voice. A 17 or 18 girl looked at her, more like studding her.

_"You're Elena aren't you,"_Bella knew her,she never told us anything about her old life.

_"Yes,but who are?"_ said was much as I am right know.

_"Elena, you haven't even any of the story yet."_ It was another a girl with a British accent. She had blonde hair,blue eyes,very pale. Should be 17 or 18.

"_Aliza,is that you"_ who's 's Bella. But why would she call her Aliza.

_"Yes it me Rebekah,"_ wait,what that Bella or at least I think it is.I'm more confused than is Bella? And what happened?

_"Aliza,''_ Rebekah said. While given her

Then it Ended

End of Vision

"Edward," I yelled at my "brother" he loves Bella or a Aliza.

"I know Alice,we have to get going," Edward said.I agree with him but we don't know were to go.

"Edward we don't know were to go," I told we want to look Bella or Aliza we need to know were she is.

"Edward,she can be anywhere," I kept telling him this.

"I know Alice,but I need to know,"

Aliza's P.o.V

One day later...  
>Finally after driving ...<br>Before I knew it, I was in place I hated the most. Welcome to Mystic Falls .

Definitely, changed from 1864. Not surprised at all though it's been over 3 centuries.  
>Their it is Mystic Falls. Let's see what Klaus left me deal with.<br>It almost like all your regular town, expect they don't have as much supernatural beings as in other towns. As my thoughts being interrupted again.

_Unknown Number_

_000-555-4689_

"Niklaus,what do I owe this pleasure," I said.

" I see your cheerful, this morning Lizzie,'' the sarcasm in his voice.  
>"I've arrived Klaus, to the placed I vowed never to come back," my voice had the venom in it. He's always asking for help. I always give it to him.I've traveled with him for over 400 years. He's my brother. And he hasn't drove a dagger in my heart yet.<br>"Okay, don't be over dramatic Lizzie,'' "Niklaus, I can't help it," "Well good luck Aliza," okay well that's not like him.  
>He just hung up...<p>

Hmm...  
>It was strange, though he is my older brother. And a hybrid.<br>First I need to find the Salvatore. If Niklaus told me before, it should be near Wickery Bridge. A few moments later I found it, it was bigger than I I got my facts straight I should either find the ripper,doppelganger,the other Salvatore brother or door was open. Never expected a vampire not be cautious. Leaving the door was very idiotic in my it's only my opinion.  
>"Rebekah,Elena,ripper,other Salvatore brother,anybody." so their was really nobody here.<br>"Who are you?" said a soft voice. Probably the doppelganger or her.  
>I looked behind and, I saw what they were talking about. Everything the same the dark brown hair, brown eyes, same height. But she had that more innocent shine in her Katerina and Cholena.<br>She looked exactly like them. Though there's a difference. She's a human. The hair and the way she dresses.

"You're Elena aren't you," I said kindly. If she is the doppelganger.I need to watch her.  
>"Yes,but who are?" Elena said.<br>"Elena, you haven't even any of the story yet." I heard a shout coming from the other room. It's Rebekah.I know her voice all to well she was my older sister.  
>Then she came in.<p>

"Aliza,is that you" Becka said. I haven't seen her for a almost 500 years. When I left with Elijah. Then after after two decades together with Elijah I left once again.  
>"Yes it me Rebekah,"<br>"Aliza,'' she came up to me and hugged me.  
>"I haven't seen you in centuries," she said with a little sadness in her voice.<br>"I know and I'm sorry, I just had to leave." It was true I needed to leave. Start over again.  
>And I did. I have good memories and bad ones . I been to a lot of met a lot of people.<br>"I know, you changed your appearance," Ohhh, I forget about it, I still look like Bella Swan.

"Oh,I forget about the necklace." I asked.I asked an old witch friend of mine to make it for me. It changed my appearance. Finally I took the necklace of. My real appearance.

"That's my sister know," she said looking at me.  
>"I've missed you," I did miss her. I haven't seen her for so long.<br>"Can someone explain to me, what's going on," Elena looked at us. Confusion in her eyes.  
>"Ohh, Elena," the shock of seeing me must made her forget the doppelganger.<br>" Sorry, I didn't introduce myself,I'm Aliza." I said to to sound friendly.

"Okay, but why are you here?" Elena looked at me. Studying me if I could say.

"Well, my brother thought that you needed more protection,"true and plus I always know what's going on. I know your next move.  
>"Your older brother, would be Klaus right," she told me looking in my eyes unafraid if I was an Original. "Yes,he's not fully sure if the ripper can be trusted,"<p>

Elena's P.o.V

Another original great.

"Yes,he's not fully sure if the ripper can be trusted,"  
>"His name is Stefan," I looked at Aliza.<br>He's the ripper, he's changed. "Fine,Stefan,"she looked at me.  
>Her blue eyes shining at me.<br>And a mischievous grin on her face.  
>"So Klaus sent you here to watch Stefan," I glared at her. Klaus already Stefan under his compulsion.<br>"I know what your going to say Elena,"  
>"Stefan, is already under Klaus compulsion" she took a short pause.<br>"And you do everything that's possible to free him," she knows that...  
>"Am I right or am I wrong Elena," she asked me.<br>Grinning at me.  
>"Though I don't see the purpose of it, he not going to change," she looked at basically saying that there's no hope for Stefan.<br>She saying their is no hope.  
>But their is. There's always someway. I'll find the way to help Stefan and free him from this curse. We will kill Klaus,there's a way to kill him.<p>

And I'll find it.


End file.
